Lahey's Mate
by Coffeelover222
Summary: Erin Mccall has been shut out by her twin brother ever since he got a girlfriend. What's the real reason? And what is her part in all of this? Isaac Lahey/OC.
1. Chapter 1

It's rushed and messy. I have not done any editing. Read at own risk. Please review. This first chapter is fast, but it's slower in the next. Please at least read to the end of Chapter 2!

* * *

"Erin Mccall report to the office immediately." the voice boomed over the school's microphone.

The whispers and sound effects from my english class tripled as I left my seat and walked out of the classroom. I walked into the office to be greeted by the secretary and two twin brothers that looked my age. I smiled and introduced myself. I learned their names were Aidan and Ethan.

"Erin, here are two new students and I was wondering if you could show them around for the day."

I smiled at the older woman and nodded before heading out the door with the twins in tow.

The bell had rung and the hall began to fill with students. I glanced back and asked for their locker numbers when I was shoved into a locker. Aiden quickly caught me and wrapped an arm around me helping me up.

"You okay, Erin?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." I replied.

I glanced up to see Scott's group standing across the hallway. Scott is my twin brother and we used to be really close until he started liking this Alison girl, but since then he cut me off from his life. He mostly ignored me now. He was standing with his long time girlfriend Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac. They were all close and best friends while I didn't have any. I kept to myself mostly reading and drawing. I was a nobody, but I was used to it. Most people didn't know who I was.

Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica tensed before turning to look at myself and the twins. That was the first time Scott even noticed me in months. Aiden's lips smiled slightly noticing their eyes on us. The group went back to their conversation but only Scott's eyes stayed on me. It was obvious that the others didn't notice who I was because he never associated with me around them.

I continued walking and showed them their lockers and first classes. When the bell rang for lunch. I showed them the cafeteria and went to leave when they asked me to join them. We sat at an empty table close where by brother's group usually sat.

Scott was glaring at the twins and almost shaking. Allison put a hand on him to calm him down but he was already out of his feet storming towards me. This table watched him as he stopped in front of us.

"Erin, can I have a word?" he hissed.

I looked down at my nails and ignored him until he snapped again.

"Erin!" he said reaching for my arm, but Stiles and Isaac appeared behind him stopping him.

Aidan and Ethan were glaring at them as I sat in between them.

I left the cafeteria and told Scott we would talk about it at home.

I left the school on my black motorbike. It felt nice to take a ride and leave my problems at school. I did ditch often, but I was a such a good student it didn't matter. I went to an old bridge which had become my latest drawing spot. It was located in the middle of nowhere or so I had thought as I was sitting with my legs dangled over the large piece of concrete.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I glanced up to see Derek Hale standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Aren't you supposed in college?"

He smiled slightly.

"Isn't it dangerous to be out here alone?"

"Don't worry princess, I'll keep you safe." I snickered before going back to my drawing.

"I think it would be the other way around."

"Why do you hang around Scott?"

"You know Scott?" he tensed.

"He's my brother."

"He's never mentioned you before."

"To him I'm not his sister. It's hard to remember the last conversation we have had where it doesn't end in a standoff. I don't even consider him my brother anymore. He's changed since he met Alison. He ignores me and blocks me out. We haven't talked for at least eight months. He used to be my best friend considering I had none, only him and Stiles. I guess he's happy now I mean he has a girlfriend, co-captain of the lacrosse team and a whole new circle of friends. I can't be mad at him for being happy. Whatever it doesn't matter anyway it's not like you care." I said before focusing back on my drawing.

Derek had his eyes focused on his shoes and he was biting his lip.

"I'm sorry." he replied.

I laughed.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"None of this is your fault. My life isn't that bad compared to others."

He stared at me for a second before walking away.

"Bye princess!" I shouted after him. He smiled before he turned and kept walking.

I drew for the afternoon and when it was starting to get dark I began to head home.

I parked my bike and grabbed my bag before walking into the house. Scott was with Stiles and Isaac. For once he was home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Scott snapped mad.

"Like you care. Don't pretend to play the concerned brother now." I mumbled as I took off my shoes.

"I was worried Erin. You can't just disappear like that."

"I do it all the time. You're just not here to notice." I said walking past him to go up to my room.

"Don't walk away from me, Erin!"

I glanced back at him.

"Don't you get it Scott? You already did a long time ago. Just leave me alone." I snapped before retreating back to my room.

"Stop being a bitch and listen to me!" Scott yelled grabbing my arm. His grip was painfully and it felt like he had pierced my skin.

"Let go, you asshole!" I yelled at him making the grip tighter bringing tears to my eyes. Isaac pried his hand from me.

I cried out as my arm had blood where his fingers were. I turned and ran upstairs and lock myself in the bathroom. My own brother hurt me. I was trembling as I ran my arm under the water. There was a lot of blood and I began to feel light-headed. I didn't do very well with blood.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." I hissed.

"It's Isaac."

"Leave me alone." I mumbled as my vision began to get blurry.

I heard the click of the door open and turned to look up at Isaac.

"Here let me help." Isaac said grabbing the medical supplies from under the sink. I was shaking and squirming as Isaac tried to clean off my wound. Next he poured Hydrogen Peroxide over my arm and I let out a scream of pain. He reached out and wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you hear that human contact helps with pain? I read it somewhere." He mumbled as he cradled me to his chest. I didn't say anything as the pain went away. It felt right to held by Isaac. I enjoyed it more than I should before he let me go and stepped away. He ran a hand through his hair stressed.

I turned my back and started to bandage my arm. I studied the holes in my arms that didn't look like regular nails. They were holes not scraps. I cleaned up all the blood to notice that Isaac was gone. I felt a pang of sadness but then it disappeared because he was Scott's friend not mine. What did I expect?

I quickly got ready for bed and snuggled between the covers of my bed.

The only sound I heard was the annoying ring of my phone going off. I set my alarm late because unlike Scott who had morning practice.

I managed to avoid everyone until I was approached at my locker by Aiden.

"Hey, what happened to your arm? You okay or do I need to punch some faces in?" he said looking at my arm.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"What happened? Does Scott know?"

"I-I um...fell down the stairs," I lied taking pauses to try to think of a better excuse.

"Right. Did someone cause you to 'fall down the stairs'" he said using air quotes.

"Nope." I lied again.

"I know you're lying. Now tell me the real truth."

"Leave it Aiden." I hissed before walking away from him to be faced with Alison. Aren't I just miss popular. Their gang was just a short distance down the hall watching us.

"Hi." She said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Hi?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about Scott."

"What about him?" I said turning around.

"I just don't want any of the problems between you two to be cause by me. I mean I would have talked to you if he would have told me about you." She explained concerned.

"Scott made his own decisions and none of them are your fault in my book. Thanks though."

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Allison asked.

"No thanks."

"I insist Erin. We want to get to know you."

"I'm busy. Sorry." I mumbled before fleeing down the hallway.

I felt closed in and that I was going to explode from the pressure. I checked in with my last teacher and got the reading before heading towards the front door only to be pushed into a small closet. I fell on the ground and picked myself up to find the door locked. I banged on the door a few times to find it locked. I checked my phone to see it was dead. I called out for help a few more times and banged on the door. After a few minutes the door opened and I saw Isaac with surprised eyes. Then he was shoved in and the door clicked behind him. He looked around frankly and began to panic. He began to pound on the door.

"Isaac! Calm down! Isaac please stop!" I yelled at him as he hit the door over and over. I touched his shoulder to have him whip around and growl at me. His eyes were glowing yellow and he looked like an animal. He growled before launching himself at me. I was quickly shoved against the wall. He moved his head towards my neck and I thought he was going to bite me but he did the opposite.

He was kissing me. His lips were attacking the space where my neck and chest met. His arms wrapped around me pulling me towards him. I let out a slight moan as his kisses and nibbles on my neck turned frantic.

"I-Isaac s-stop." I whispered trying to push him away.

He growled and gripped me tighter as he traveled upwards the my jaw. Before he reached my lips the door swung open. Boyd and Erica. Boyd jerked Isaac away from me and tossed him to the ground. I got a good look at him he looked like an animal teeth bared, eyes glowing, claws.

"Stay back!" Erica hissed as she pushed me back as she tried to keep Isaac down. Isaac roared when Erica had pushed me.

"Isaac!" Scott roared from down the hallway as Alison and Stiles were behind him. Isaac eyes turned back to blue.

I slid down to the floor and stared out at the scene before me and trying to piece it together. My breathing was picking up and I felt my chest tightening. I was about to have an asthma attack.

"Can't breath. Scott. Inhaler." I wheezed as I began to panic.

"I don't have mine anymore. Where is yours?"

"Used up from last one" I tried to get out.

"She has asthma?" Erica asked looking back at me.

"It's getting worse. I can hear it. We need to take her to the hospital now."

"N-No. Needles. No."

"Stiles go get the jeep and meet us out front. Run!" Scott yelled as he ran towards me.

"Werewolf." I got glancing towards Isaac then at Scott.

"That's. What. You've. Been. Hiding." My head felt light-headed from talking. Scott froze for a second before he pick me up and held me to his chest. He was just trying to protect me this whole time even though he was just hurting me by doing it.

"She's turning blue? Why is she turning blue?" Isaac snapped getting up and marching towards Scott.

I smiled lightly up at Isaac and Scott.

"Won't. Tell." I whispered before Isaac grabbed me out of Scott's arms to tried to. Scott growled and Isaac growled back.

"For the love of god, someone take her to the hospital already." Erica hissed.

I looked up at Scott.

"Isaac. Won't. Hurt. Me." I told him. His looked over at Isaac before handing me over. Isaac took off running easily carrying me out the front doors followed by everyone else. We reached the jeep and Scott opened the trunk and Isaac climbed in taking me with him.

I felt the steady beat of his heart as we were driving and it soothed me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear.

I felt my breath become more even as Isaac stroked my hair. I didn't say anything but held him close until the pressure in my chest was gone.

Isaac glanced up at everyone in front as we pulled into the hospital.

The trunk door opened and Scott pulled me out and took me into the hospital. I glanced back to see a pissed off Isaac still in the back of the car.

"Scott, it's over. I'm fine, really." I said as he rushed to find our mom.

"Still getting you checked out." he replied before setting me on a gurney as mom came rushing over.

"What happened?" she asked as reached us.

"Asthma attack. She's better but needs to be checked out and a new inhaler. I will be right back." Scott said before leaving.

Mom put me in a room and gave me oxygen to breath in before leaving to find me a new inhaler. I sat down near the window to look outside to see Isaac and Scott facing each other. They both looked angry. Isaac was trying to get past him to go into the hospital, but Scott pushed him back. Isaac was then held back by Erica and Boyd. While Scott by Alison and Stiles. I didn't understand what was happening. Isaac glanced up and saw me. His eyes were trained on me and Erica and Boyd dragged him to the car. They all left.

I got another inhaler and began my trek to the school to get my bag and motorcycle. By the time I was home I was starving.

I walked in to see a note from Scott saying that he would be home late. I warmed up some pizza and caught up on homework. I still had hours of time left before I could think about going to bed. My phone was now charged and I put it in my pocket as I left the house. I called Scott to have it go to voicemail. I called Stiles.

"Erin, what did I do to have the pleasure to receive your call?" Stiles answered.

"Since Scott isn't answering his phone I assume he's busy with werewolf stuff?" I stated.

"You know?"

"Weren't you there, whatever. Tell him I'm going out."

"I'm putting you on speakerphone." Stiles said.

"Erin, stay home and away from Isaac." Scott commanded.

"No. I can make my own decisions."

"I'm sending someone to stay with you."

"What the hell! No, Scott. And why can't I talk to Isaac?"

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways because I already left the house."

"Go home now. As fast as you can."

I walked around the corner of the street before the library. It was then that I was hit from behind. I left out a scream as I hit the ground hard. I glanced back to see Ethan and Aiden.

"Ethan, Aiden what the hell!" I hissed as I tried to grab my phone, but Ethan grabbed it before me and brought it to his head.

"Isaac's mate and your sister. That's a great bargaining piece. Three days before we rip her to shreds. Do what Deucalion wants." he said before crushing my phone.

Before I scream bloody murder they wrapped a cloth around my mouth that made me dizzy and pass out.

I woke up in a room tied to a chair. Ethan and a dark-skinned girl sat there perched watching me.

"I say we just kill her." the girl hissed.

"No, Kali."

"What about we torture her?"

"No."

"I'm going to talk to Deucalion." Kali hissed before leaving.

"Want some water?"

I nodded at him as he brought the water bottle to my lips.

"What did you mean that I was Isaac's mate?"

He looked stunned.

"Of course you don't know. It means soul mate. You belong to him and he belongs to you."

"That's why Scott is trying to keep him away from me."

"Mates are not as common anymore so Scott doesn't understand what he is causing. To protect you Isaac would kill anyone including your brother."

"Is that why you aren't going to kill me?"

"Partly."

"What day is it?"

"You have been passed out for a day and a half."

Kali walked back into the room carry a computer with her. She set it down on the table that was a few feet from me.

"Deucalion had an idea to speed up the process. He wants to see you, Ethan now." she hissed before Ethan left.

Kali was typing on her computer before she pulled away to see a video chat. I saw the faces of Scott, Isaac, Alison, Boyd, Erica, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Alison's father, a girl that I didn't recognize, a man, and Derek all around the screen.

"How does it feel, Isaac?"

Isaac growled and his eyes glowed yellow and he grew claws.

"Leave him alone!" I hissed at her.

She turned around.

"I thought Scott might need something to influence his decision." she hissed before hitting me across the face. After the first few hits the pain all blended together and I thought I was going to pass out. I heard screaming and finally it stopped. My eyes opened to see the world was fuzzy.

"Stop! Please stop! Stop!" Isaac was screaming as Jackson and Boyd were holding him. Tears were streaming down his face as his eyes glowed yellow as he changed into a werewolf. Scott was screaming, but he looked as mad as Isaac did.

I spit the blood out of my mouth and spit it at Kali. It slid down her cheek which stopped her grinning.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that." Her voice deathly calm.

"Turn off the cam." I hissed looking at everyone in the cam who was tensed. Isaac looked at me with wild eyes.

"Where is the fun in that?" Kali's voice dragged as she pulled out a knife.

"I wasn't talking to you, bitch. Derek turn off the cam."

Kali stabbed the knife into my leg and twisted the knife.

I screamed and didn't stop. The pain took over my body as I prayed for it to stop. I looked back at the computer to see they had shut the computer. Kali tore the knife out and I cried out in pain.

"Isaac is going to go ballistic when he sees you. Now where should we start?" She in a giddy tone.

It felt like hours had past when it was only a few minutes. The black dots in my vision were getting worse when the door flew open. Isaac roared his eyes glowing. Kali pushed me away and her eyes turned red and she launched herself at Isaac. Kali screamed as Isaac dug his claws into her. Isaac was blows were quick and strong. My head fell forward as I loss the energy to keep it up. It felt like falling asleep. Isaac was the last thing I was thinking about and worried if he was going to be okay.

I felt myself being shakened. I opened my eyes as much as they wanted to stay closed. I opened to see Scott in front of me. Everyone else filed into the room as Scott untied me.

"Stay awake, Erin." Scott yelled.

"Isaac?" my voice was uneven.

"He's." Scott started until a voice cut him off.

"I'm here." Isaac said as he stepped through the door. He looked a bit torn up, but still walking. He kneeled down in front of me.

My body felt weak and the pain was getting worse.

"It hurts."

Isaac gently picked me up and the surroundings around me blurred. I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on Isaac's shirt. I felt us get into a car. I heard the familiar sound of Stiles's jeep rumbling to life.

"Stiles, wasn't there a rule about no blood on your seats?" I mumbled it be a challenge to keep my eyes open. Stiles chuckled before he sped off. I glanced over to see Scott next to me. Next up at Isaac. He looked in pain.

"Isaac, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just taking some of your pain away."

"Stop it. I don't want you hurting." I replied as he kept his jaw locked. He shook his head no.

"We're here." Stiles called back


	2. Chapter 2

So I plan on not following the storyline of the show. Any questions please ask. Just to clear it up that Isaac is now an alpha because he killed Kali. And the rest of the Alpha pack have been defeated and blah blah blah. The story is really going to focus on Isaac and Erin working through their newfound bond. I might bring Kate in to try and kill everyone though. Any ideas or suggestions please comment.

Also this is just a short chapter. Let me know if you see any grammar mistakes! Please comment!

* * *

I felt the jab of a sharp needle pierce my skin. I jerked upwards and my eyes looked up to see myself being held down to the table by Isaac, Scott, and Boyd.

"Keep her still." The calm familiar voice said.

"Dr. Deaton?" I asked my eyes aching from the bright light that was being held near my eyes.

"I'm afraid to say she had deep claw marks. I gave her morphine and IV so she's not in much pain anymore. I can stitch up her leg and the others, but we will have to wait and see what happens." he said as he began to wipe the blood from me and stitch my leg. I squeezed my eyes closed and tensed my body. I hated needles. I felt two people grab both of my hands. I felt woozy as Dr. Deaton finished my leg.

"Not a fan of needles?" He asked tossing the bloody kit and cloth into the trash.

I shook my head no.

"Stiles passed out yet?" I asked peeking my eyes open to see it was Scott and Isaac holding my hands.

"He's standing outside." Boyd answered.

"You all can leave. Erin can stay the night here after I finish cleaning her up." Deaton explained as he continued to work on me.

"I'm not leaving." Isaac said strangling my hand.

"Ow, hand." I squeaked and Isaac instantly let my hand go.

"I'm staying too." Scott added.

"I want to be alone. I will see you guys in the morning. I'm not dying or anything so please go get some sleep." I responded.

A long pause and everyone avoiding my eyes.

"I'm going to die?" I asked voice panicked. Isaac grabbed hold of my hand and looked into my eyes. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes and felt myself relax.

"There's a chance. Three things could happen if your wounds heal normally you stay human, if your wounds heal quickly you will turn into a werewolf, or if they leak black blood you die." Deaton explained.

"Can I just go home then?" I asked wanting to see my home if I did die.

"It's best for you not to put strain on your injuries." Deaton explained as he put a bandage on my leg.

* * *

Isaac and Scott both refused to leave. They both fell asleep in minutes in the chairs that were by the wall. Scott folded his jacket up and had put it underneath my head as a makeshift pillow. I kept trying to clear my head to fall asleep, but the events from the last day kept running through my head. To think that so much had change in the short period of time.

The warm feeling of sunlight on me is what I woke up to and the feeling of no pain. I sat up no problem and taking off the bandages to see I was healed. The tears streamed down my face. I was a werewolf. I shook my head at what I was. I didn't want this. I was happy with myself as I was. It was all too much too fast, but hopefully everything would get better. I had to think about being a werewolf a chance.  
"Scott! Isaac!" I shouted as I couldn't stop shaking.

They both jerked awake and looked at me.

"You've healed!" Isaac said smiling before his expression faltered.

"Can we go home now?" I asked Scott voice muffled from crying.

Scott nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder leading us out of the clinic. Isaac followed out the door and we all looked to see Derek leaning against a black camaro.

"So you turned?" Derek asked in a dull voice even though he already knew the answer to his own question.

I sniffed the air and was trying to place a word on what I was smelling. I could smell Scott's body wash, Derek's leather jacket mixed with sweat and then Isaac who smelled like freshly fallen rain mixed with the most addicting cologne that was almost indescribable. I glanced over at Isaac and felt a pull of heart-strings as he looked back at me with his beautiful eyes gleaming.

"I can smell everyone, but there's something more. It's like a feeling. Like power or something similar." I explained running a hand through my hair.

"Good. That's a start because you're surrounded by three alphas. Training starts after school. I will pick you up." Derek snapped eyes serious.

"Wait. I don't want to be part of your pack or anyone's. I don't want to train or fight anyone. Even if I did why wouldn't Scott train me or Isaac?" I hissed at Derek. He glared at me and stepped closer. I didn't step away from him as he got only inches from my face.

"The bite is a gift. If you don't want to die you need a pack. Scott and Isaac would baby you and you wouldn't be able to protect yourself. I have train betas before and have experience. Unless you want to kill someone during your first full moon in a few weeks." Derek said coldly.

I thought it about it for a second and it would be nice to learn how to take care of myself.

"On one condition, princess."

Derek only raised his eyebrow.

"I get to drive."

"Hell no." He hissed back.

"Fine, just let me kill innocent people then."

Derek scowled at me and then Isaac and Scott. Then rolls his eyes annoyed.

"Fine, but only once. Now get to school, you three are late." He growled and quickly got into his car.

"He's my ride. See you two at school." He said before getting in the car. As soon as Scott turned away, Isaac winked and smiled at me as Derek began to drive away. My heart fluttered before we made our way home to change for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me what you think!

* * *

You think despite being changed into a werewolf that would prevent you having to go to school; it doesn't. I took my time cleaning up and let's just Scott isn't happy. The funny thing I wasn't even dressing up. I went for comfortable and ordinary. Converse, jeans, and a green hoodie. I left my hair down and natural. I used a little makeup. A bit of mascara and coverup. I didn't want to look like a complete mess. Just enough for me to look presentable.

We were an hour late by the time we got there. Thank god I didn't have first hour with any of Scott's friends. No drama here I come.

"Erin, don't get angry and lay low. You still don't know a lot and I can't explain it to you now. Sit at our table for lunch so we can talk." Scott said before we parted ways.

The teacher was surprised that I was late, but I had a good grade so she let it go. I sat in one of the open chairs in the back and pulled out my notebook before I started copying the notes from the board. It was then that I smelled him. Another werewolf. I looked to my right to see Aiden looking at me with surprised eyes.

I felt a growl in my throat, but held it back. I focused on the board and prayed for this class to be over faster. I just wanted to strangle him. Then the teacher told us are assignment and that we would be paired up with the person next to us.

I began to work on the assignment alone starting to copy the answers in my notebook while people began chatting with their partners.

"Listen, I'm sorry this happened to you. We're not the enemy anymore. We never meant for this to happen." Aiden whispered leaning over to me.

"What did you mean to happen?" I asked keeping my eyes down.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Does it matter that I, a just turned werewolf, wants to tear your throat out?" I hissed back.

"Lahey would probably be happy to do it for you."

"Don't bring Isaac into this."

"Listen, I just wanted to say sorry and I still wanted to see if you wanted to be friends."

The bell rung and I stood up. Aiden followed me out of the classroom and to my locker.

"I'll think about it now go before someone sees you." I replied. Aiden smiled at me before he walked down the hall.

I only had one more class before lunch and that was art. The teacher let us work on our projects. I had already finished mine and now I was just free drawing. I sat in an isolated corner and just let my hand draw. After a while I began to notice that I was drawing Isaac. I kept drawing until the period ended.

My stomach was doing flips as I put my stuff in my locker. It was just Scott's friends or was it his pack? I wasn't sure. I refused to believe I was nervous because of Isaac. I would not be nervous over a guy.

I grabbed my lunch before walking towards the table where everyone sat. Scott was the only one sitting and the others seemed to be in line. Scott smiled and greeted me as I sat down by him. He began explaining everything that I needed to know. I wouldn't want to bore you with the details. I nodded with understanding as the others came and sat down. Isaac sat down next to me. I at my pizza and spaced out while the others chatted. It was that Isaac sniffed me that I was brought into a conversation.

"Why do you smell like Aiden?" Isaac asked which silenced the table and caused everyone to bring their focus to me.

"He was in my class." I mumbled not looking at anyone.

"Did he try to talk to you?" Scott asked.

"He apologized and said he wanted to be friends. I told him I wanted to rip out his throat. Then I told him I would think about it." I answered.

Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, and Scott couldn't stop laughing. Isaac looked pissed.

"Stay away from him. I already want to hurt him don't give me another reason, Erin."

I got angry inside because Isaac wasn't my father or my boyfriend. I hated that he only met me like two days ago and he think he has control over me or my actions. He didn't know a thing about me and the truth was that none of them did, not even Scott. It was then that I noticed that my fingers had turned into claws. I curled my fingers under to hide them.

Isaac tried to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me." I hissed curling my hands into my hoodie before walking out of the lunchroom. Tears brimming in my eyes before going into the bathroom. I gripped the sink and tried to calm down. The claws weren't going away. I was too focused to notice that another werewolf had joined me.

Erica.

"Get. Out." I growled squeezing my eyes trying to think of something peaceful.

"No." She growled back.

"No one at that table understands you. The anger and pain that you feel. The feeling of being shut out by others. Before I was a werewolf that's all I felt because no one want to talk to the freak with seizures. I understand why you're angry because now you're expected to fit in with the pack and it's all because of you're a werewolf. That Scott wants you to be by his side now as a werewolf and not before. The anger over Isaac. You're angry at everyone because they are blind and don't see what you need."

"What do I need?" I rasped gaining back control.

"A friend." Erica answered walking towards me putting her hand on mine.

"Someone who tells you that everything is going to be alright." She added smiling at me intertwining her hand in mine and showed a small smile. The claws receded and my hands were back to normal. The tears left my eyes as her words sunk in.

Soon Erica and I sat on the floor of the bathroom asking and telling stories about each other.

"So broody and distant, Derek, my alpha, you met before and called him princess?" She asked trying to hold back laughing.

I nodded and she giggled.

"So calling him that next time during training."

"Do you live with Derek?"

"I used to live in a foster home before. Now I live with him, Isaac, Boyd, and Cora."

"Cora?"

"Derek's sister."

"And you and Boyd?"

"Happily together."

"Derek's okay with that."

"He bears with it and he scowls at us, but I have a feeling he is happy for us."

"Well, we should go to class. Maybe after you get done with your training we could hang out." Erica suggested as she pulled me to my feet.

We had talked through third hour which was okay because we both had study halls. I went to my last class which was chemistry. I hated chemistry. It was the only class that I had a below average grade in. Isaac was in my class and he kept trying to make eye contact, but I looked away. It was a painful class period as I couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched by Isaac.

As soon the bell rang I sped towards the door to be cut off by Isaac. His towering frame blocked the door.

"Sorry about lunch. I want to make it up to you. I was just thinking that maybe we could do an activity together?" Isaac mumbled nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Activity? Like what?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Um...the movies or dinner. I'm not really sure."

"After training I was going to hang out with Erica. Maybe another time."

Isaac looked disappointed and nodded.

I felt guilty as Isaac began to walk away.

"Isaac, how good are you at chemistry?" I asked following after him and we began to walk down the hall.

"Not very." He said sheepishly.

"I'm barely passing. Did you want to study tomorrow night?" I asked as we stepped outside.

He smiled and nodded.

Derek was watching us as he leaned against his car. Erica, Lydia, and Alison were gathered outside. The other boys must be at lacrosse practice. I began walking towards Derek grabbing the keys from his hand. I glanced back at Isaac grinning.

I turned the car on and let it roar to life. I buckled in and noticed that Derek didn't.

"You might want to buckle in. I never really passed any of driving tests." I warned staring at him.

"You don't know how to drive!" Derek roared in anger.

I only grinned and looked to see Isaac laughing before I peeled out down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek Hale was terrified. Only a mixture of swear words and growls left his mouth as he clutched the overhead handle trying to stop himself from flying forward. I quite enjoyed this site. I followed the directions that Derek had yelled at me while I was driving. We arrived at Derek's loft and he was relieved to get out of the car. He growled something about me never getting in a car with me again while glaring at me.

Once we entered the nearly empty loft he head towards a large open area in the middle. Usually people would probably put a sofa there, but instead it was for werewolf training. Derek tossed me a pile of clothes. A simple black shirt and a pair of athletic shorts.

"Their Erica's, go change then we can start. First door on the right." He commanded crossing his arms.

I quickly went and changed. Derek had taken his shirt off. He showed me his tattoo and explained the meaning. Alpha, Beta, Omega. He explained everything about werewolves. It was the same stuff that Scott had already told me.

"First off we need to get you to shift. Which means you need to get angry." Derek stated before slapping me across the face hard.

I gritted my teeth and looking to see Derek smiling. I hissed something around the lines of 'son of a bitch' as he punched me in the stomach. The pain knocked me to my knees before I felt the pain began to fade away slowly. I growled and my hands gripped the floor, but instead of hands I had claws. My vision was blurry as I tried to keep down the part of me that wanted to tear him to pieces.

"That's payback for the car ride." Derek muttered.

I glared up at him and felt my face change. My senses were sharper and the anger flowed through me. Derek looked taken aback a second before he spoke urgently.

"Now shift back." He commanded.

I tensed and tried to calm down, but I couldn't.

"Think of something that makes you human. Someone or something that grounds you. For Scott it's Allison. For Boyd it's Erica. For Jackson it's Lydia. It can even be a memory."

I laughed bitterly and lunged at him. I tackled him the anger spiking, clouding my judgement making my head fuzzy. The wolf in me was taking what control I had. My senses sharpened as the beast in me was coming out.

"I don't love people, Derek."

It was true. I mean I didn't know what love felt like. I wasn't that close to my mom because she was always at work and Scott had never really wanted me around until I was turned. I get he was trying to keep me safe, but that didn't make him turning his back on me any less painful.

"Think of Scott when you were kids. Some friendship you had that means something to you."

My heart was pulsing rapidly as I thought of the last time I felt like a normal girl. It was the time I spent talking with Erica. I felt like a regular girl with friends. I felt normal. I felt my claws retract and so did my canines. I felt myself gain back control. I quickly got off of Derek.

"Good." Derek muttered getting to his feet.

"What's your anchor?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Anger. You know what the different eye colors mean?"

"Red equals alpha, blue equal taking a life and yellow for the rest."

"Erin, when you shifted. Your eyes weren't yellow. They were purple."

"And that means?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you know anyone that would know?"

"Maybe Peter or Deaton."

"Peter?"

"My uncle."

"So could you explain this 'mate' thing to me?" I asked.

"Talk to Isaac. It's not my place. Now enough of talking. I want you to try to pin me."

I took a stance to see him waiting for me to make the first move. I swung my fist forward trying to land a jab on his stomach to only land on my face. I jumped back up and got ready to attack again.

"Don't put all your effort on one hit unless you know it will bring them down. Plan and think before attacking." Derek explained as I paused to listen to his advice.

I went for a punch to his face before suddenly whipping my leg down taking him off his feet. He landed hard on his back. I went to help him up to only to be pinned down.

"Don't ever let your guard down."

It was then that the sound of a slow clap echoed off the walls.

Erica, a dark haired girl that I had assumed to be Cora, and an older man that I assumed to be Peter stood there watching us.

"You must be Erin. I'm Peter. I'm sure you've heard wonderful things about me."

"I've heard nothing, but nice to meet you. And you must be Cora."

Derek smirked and Peter smiled.

"I like this girl." Cora added as Derek and I walked towards them.

"So Erin, ready to go?" Erica asked smiling at me.

"We still have training, Erin." Derek said crossing his arms.

I pouted my lip at him and slowly he caved.

"Practice tomorrow again." His voice serious.

"I sorta already made plans with Isaac." I admitted playing with my hands.

Erica squealed while Derek didn't look happy.

"Meet here at seven. We have a pack meeting." Derek huffed.

"I'm not in your pack." I replied.

"Well Isaac has to be here and I suggest you go to sense Scott's going."

I quickly changed back into my clothes and we left. I rode on the back of Erica's motorcycle as she began to drive to the mall. Once we got their we went to the food court. I got a slice of pizza and she got chinese. We sat down and talk and ate our food. It was nice talking about the kind of music we liked and our favorite movies. It was then that see starting talking about Boyd. She began to joke about how Isaac and I could double date with them.

"So Erica, are you and Boyd mates then?" I questioned as she finished off her food.

"Not yet. Derek told us that there is a thing of natural mates that are more likely to be together, but they're is also the process of claiming a mate in biting them." She explained.

"So you and Boyd bite each other than your mates?"

Erica's cheeks were red.

"It's not exactly like that. So when two wolves sleep with each other they mark each other making the bond permanent. Then they feel the benefits of becoming mates."

"Like what?"

"The bond grows and they become your everything that the natural mated wolves feel when they first see each other. Also the ability to feel the others' emotions which comes in use for tracking."

"I don't feel like that towards Isaac. I mean I feel attracted to him, but not to that extent."

"It must be because you were human when you met him. He must feel the bond only for some reason."

"Maybe it's because of my eyes." I glanced around to see no one around us before flashing her my purple eyes for a second.

"What do they mean?" Erica asked as we dumped our trays.

"I don't know neither did Derek."

"Weird." Erica replied.

Erica dropped me of when it was beginning to get late. Both Mom's car and Scott's motorbike were gone, but I still smelled someone in the house. I focused on the smell and tried to remember whose it belonged to. Aiden and Ethan.


End file.
